I'd Do Anything
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: One year gone since Kitty left the institute,the X-men, and Lance. Heartache was placed. Advice from a friend tells him to go after Kitty, and after awhile that is just what he does. One question, will she accept him? -FINISHED-
1. I will do Anything

Okay, please understand that this is my first song-fic, so it's not my fault if it sucks okay. Plus just to tell you this might not be a one-shot. The song is by Simple Plan, it is called I'd do anything. And I may change the words a little. So hope you enjoy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG, DEAL WITH IT~~  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Lance sat on the porch of the Brotherhood's boarding house. He sighed, it had been one year already since Kitty had left the X-men. He missed her so much. Unfortunately she left with bad feelings about him. Only Rogue had contact with her. No one else. A simple regret. She didn't even say good- bye. But what was he expecting? He hadn't exactly treated her right before she left. All because he was too scared to tell her how he felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Day is going by I'm thinking about you all the time But Your out there And I'm here waiting  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If only he had just told her about his feelings for her. Maybe she wouldn't have left. Maybe he would be holding her right now. But all that was now impossible, all because he lied about his feelings.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head 'Cuz so many things were left unsaid But now your gone And I can't think straight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why am I so stupid?" Lance asked aloud to himself. "You know, you can keep on blaming yourself now, but the better idea is to go after her," Wanda walked up the porch she had just gotten back from the library. "She would never take me back." "You never know, if you don't try," those were her final words before she went into house leaving Lance to think about what she said. 'What if she did take him back? Maybe Wanda's right.' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This could be the one last chance To make you understand  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And if he did do it he would feel better. He would know that Kitty knew how he felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How he really felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance thought some more about all the times he and Kitty were together. All the dreams about their future together. He and Kitty always acted differently when they were together. They acted differently from when they were with their teammates. They acted like their true self. And it was fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
And never come back  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance suddenly knew what he had to do to get those memories back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be coming  
  
I'll be on my way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He needed to find her once again. And for the first time tell her how he really felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance would do it he really would. He got up to his feet, and walked back into his room. He went up to pack, so he could finally do what he needed to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gathered up his few belongings. But his eyes laid on something that stood out from all the rest. It was a framed picture of Kitty and him all dressed up at the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Lance sat on the bed, and slowly laid down while looking at the picture. And while he drifted off to sleep, he still held the picture. The picture of the person he loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And even as he slept, he knew his plan. His plan to get her back. To tell her the things that needed to heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm Coming Kitty..............  
  
*************************************************************************** How did you like it? I liked it , for my first song-fic. I may continue this I don't know yet. But if you convince me by reviewing, maybe I will. See ya Later!!!!!!! 


	2. Should've Known

You must all hate me!!! I'm sorry... I just got kind of got up in the whole writing experience (though I hardly updated) of my other stories. But don't worry I love this one as much as the others, and to show that YOU love it please read!!!  
  
Oh yeah the song is in Lance's thoughts pretty much, and it is called Miss You by Aaliyah. Also, mind that the lyrics may not be in the proper order.   
  
DISCLAIMER: This is going to be for the whole story, I don't own any songs (unless I say so) or characters.   
  
*^*  
  
Its been too long, and I'm lost without you  
  
what am I gonna do, said I been needing you, wanting you  
  
wondering if your the same, and who's been with you  
  
is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes(I miss you)  
  
*^*  
  
Rogue's eyes awoken at a soft tap at her window.   
  
The same tap that she use to hear when Lance would sneak Kitty out of the mansion. She smiled at the memories.   
  
Kitty would get all giddy, and then suddenly fear would creep into her every time she heard any sudden noise. But Rogue would always be there helping her through even the tiniest details.... making sure that her clothes matched, fixing her hair in the dark, and covering up for her from big brother Scott.   
  
But those days were gone.   
  
/ Kit, ah miss ya..../  
  
~Tap~Tap~  
  
Her thoughts soon were disrupted as the taps became more persistent. Preparing herself she took of her gloves for self-defense...  
  
Slowly walking towards the window, she braced herself. Reaching for the latch she soon had it open, and was surprised to see Romeo himself standing beneath the balcony.   
  
*^*  
  
Come back to me  
  
can you feel me(calling)  
  
hear me, calling  
  
for you(cause its)  
  
*^*  
  
"Rogue, please come down here. I really need to talk with you," he whispered loud enough for her to hear, but not too loud to cause deafening rings to her ears or to anyone else living there.   
  
For some bizarre reason Rogue didn't question his request, or even seem angry with it. She just simply nodded a reply, and mouthed to him that she would be right down.   
  
So as she grabbed a jacket, she realized that she knew why she was doing this.   
  
She missed the old times.....  
  
"Snap out of it," she strictly told herself mentally.   
  
Carefully she climbed the almost invisible handles of the way down to the ground.   
  
Finally after a few curses and torn fabric here and there she had her feet planted firmly on the soft piece of earth.  
  
She looked up at Lance.. He didn't look the way he usually did. Ever since Kitty had left he had been down and a gloom of shadow had been placed on whatever location he was at.   
  
But now there was a glint of happiness and perseverance in his eyes, it was like there was something that he desperately wanted, and would stop at nothing to achieve.  
  
*^*  
  
Now I'm sitting here  
  
thinking bout' you, and the days we used to share  
  
Its driving me crazy, I don't know what to do,  
  
I'm just wondering if you still care  
  
I don't wanna let you know, that its killing me,  
  
I know you gotta another life you gotta concentrate, baby  
  
*^*  
  
"Ah'm not mad or anythang, but could ya tell me what's going on," asked Rogue who was still getting over the initial shock of seeing him like this.  
  
Lance beamed at her, "Okay, it goes like this. I was thinking today, and well I've decided that I wanna find Kitty again. And from what I've heard you are the only one that knows where she is. So please Rogue???" Lance looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Rogue's eyes quickly darted away from his. She really wanted to help him, she really did, but she had promised Kitty.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Kit, ah know that ah haven't been tha greatest, but ah'm gonna miss ya like hell," Rogue whispered as she hugged Kitty for about the millionth time today.   
  
The two were standing at the single airport terminal located in Bayville, crying their eyes out like no one was watching.  
  
"Don't worry, please. I just have to get away from this place for a bit. Away from the people, the fights, everything, but I'm going to miss you too.   
  
I want letters, phone calls, the whole works."  
  
"Passengers boarding flight 305, please approach the plane," a drone voice instructed over the intercom.  
  
"That's me," Kitty whispered one last time.  
  
So the two squeezed their hardest, and more tears came out.   
  
Kitty slowly and gently pulled away.  
  
"Bye sugah," Rogue waved.  
  
Kitty nodded and started to walk away, but turned back quickly to hug Rogue one more time.  
  
"Don't tell him anything, Rogue, I need to get away from him."  
  
Rogue knew Kitty was just hurting herself more here, but as a good friend she promised right back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Ah can't," Rogue mumbled.  
  
Lance's hope of achieving his beloved goal quickly vanished as Rogue said those two words.  
  
*^*  
  
Come back to me  
  
can you feel me(calling)  
  
hear me, calling  
  
for you(cause its)  
  
*^*  
  
'It's over Alvers, just like everything else in your life.  
  
'NO NO NO,' he quickly argued back with himself.   
  
"Rogue please!! You know and I know that I was such a idiot for letting her get away, for never telling her anything. But you got to believe me when I say that I love her."  
  
Rogue was taken back by those last words.  
  
'So it's true.'  
  
Rogue lifted her head up, and silently apologized, 'Kit ah'm sorry, but he's missing ya as much as ah ah'm.'  
  
"She's at.... it's at place called Marshel, some kind of school. It's in-"   
  
"Pennsylvania," Lance finished for her, "I should have known.... I should have known."   
  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Lance's face, and he laughed.  
  
*^*  
  
Off to college, yes you went away  
  
straight from high school, you up and left me.  
  
We were close friends, awesome lovers.  
  
Did everything, for one another.  
  
Now your gone and I'm lost without you here now.  
  
But I know I gotta live and make it some how.   
  
*^*  
  
"She always told me that one of these days, she was going to get the full experience. Mutant or not, but I guess at the time she was a lot closer to me then now," he spat the last words out as if they tasted very foul.  
  
"She'll take ya back," she said earnestly, but the next part was a lot more sterner, "But if ah evah have ta hear that ya have broken her heart, again, ya will regret ever leaving that place ya actually call a home. Got it?"   
  
"Still the same old Roguey, and don't worry Kitty means a lot more to me than just a simple crush. I hurt her once, but I promise that I won't do it again."  
  
Rogue nodded, "Go get her."  
  
"Plan to," Lance said the same glint as seen earlier shining in his eyes.   
  
*^*  
  
I-can't-breathe-no-more(no more, no)  
  
since you went away   
  
I, don't really feel like talking (no)  
  
Don't wanna hear ya don't love me(no,no,no)  
  
baby, don't you understand me  
  
I can't do a thing without you  
  
*^*  
  
I know... I know.... So cliched', but come on it was so cute. And as another cute thing, or just good thing pretty please review.  
  
*pouts and shows puppy dog eyes*  
  
*^*  
  
Answered Reviews:  
  
GreenFairyGirl88: Chica, I will try my best to somehow fit in a Romy. No promises, but I will try, just keep reading.  
  
  
  
Queen of Hearts747: Please don't hurt me!?!?!  
  
And thanx and sorry (for updating late) to Dee Saylors, Lancitty Lover, Kalystia, moezy-chan, DemonRogue13, and lancitty fanatic. 


	3. Back to Us END

**

* * *

Answered Reviews:**  
  
Kitty&Lancesweetheartsx06: Your very much alike with me.. GOOoooo Lancitty!!  
  
gooGoddess: Thanks!!  
  
Water: Of course I won't leave it there, but I do leave it here.... Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Queen of Hearts747: Thanks for the sparing of 'the pole' Hope to make you more happy.   
  
DemonRogue13: You don't like Lancitty that much yet you still think of my story like that!! I feel like I have accomplished something!!  
  
moezy-chan: Glad you like!!  
  
.....Thanks to all you other guys who reviewed this story!!

* * *

**Author's Hello:** Hey guys and gals! Sorry for this late chappie!!   
  
But guess what?? This is finally drawn to a close, and it's a very sweet ending. Just what the normal Lancitty fan needs!! You guys got lucky, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm happy for the experience of writing it.  
  
Review for the last time! 

(Note: Song is in italics. It's called "Back to you," by John Mayer.)

* * *

"Here we go... Room 23," Lance mumbled to himself. The door handle in front of him seemed to be a much more difficult task to turn than it really was.   
  
He had some process of finding this door. He rode his jeep, that gave out right in front of the college, and spent about two hours trying to find where Kitty's dorm was. But actually finding it now made Lance wish that the front desk had spent a much longer time with his request.   
  
/You came this far, Alvers./  
__

_Back to you  
  
It always comes around  
  
Back to you  
  
I tried to forget you  
  
I tried to stay away  
  
But it's too late   
_  
He brought his hands up to the door and then gave it a couple of knocks. He heard a faint shuffling, and a clear feminine voice called something out.  
  
"Be right there!"   
  
Lance's breath caught itself in his throat at the sound of the voice. The voice that had haunted his dreams for the past year. The same voice that had given him so many beautiful dreams, yet made him wake up to pure emptiness.   
  
The sacred doorknob then turned, and it swung open. Lance, being too caught up with Kitty's voice, didn't move from his position. And the door being swung quickly, led to a quick hit on his face. He pitched backwards, but he didn't lose consciousness.   
  
"Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry," Kitty gushed out, not realizing who she was talking to.   
  
She soon realized though, when she leaned down to help him up.   
  
_Over you  
  
I'm never over  
  
Over you  
  
Something about you  
  
It's just the way you move  
  
The way you move me   
  
_"Lance," she whispered as she saw his face.   
  
She stepped cautiously away from him, just watching as he got up. She lifted her hands to cover up her mouth.   
  
Lance let out a groan and slowly picked himself back up on his own.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, finally regaining herself.   
  
"Not happy to see me, pretty Kitty?" he said using the nickname that was long stuck in the dusty closet in the back of his mind.   
  
"Lance.. how? Why......?"  
  
_I'm so good at forgetting  
  
And I quit every game I play  
  
But forgive me, love  
  
I can't turn and walk away   
  
This way  
_  
Lance didn't answer for a moment. He just stared at her. He smiled to see that she hadn't really changed. She was still Kitty, her heart shaped face, big blue eyes, the chocolate brown hair, and her caring aura were still seen in plain view. But she still had grown up a bit into a very beautiful woman.   
  
Just gazing at her now made him realize how much he had missed her.   
  
"You haven't changed that much, Kit."  
  
"Why did you come here? Just to make remarks on how much I've changed. What's in my life now has nothing to do with you anymore," her words stung Lance icily, but he had come too far to think that this would have been a piece of cake.   
  
_Back to you  
  
It always comes around  
  
Back to you  
  
I walk with your shadow  
  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
  
With your silhouette_   
  
"You really don't get it. You left a whole lot back in Bayville, including a guy that's practically _head over heels_ for you, a guy that will stop at _nothing _to get you back. Kitty, you left because of what happened, I know. But it hurts like hell, just not having you around. Please, I'm not asking you to come back. I'm asking for you to love me, again.  
  
"When I heard of you leaving it was like I had come down from a dream. I realized that I should I have gone after you from the beginning. But I thought you would come back. When you didn't, I was too much of guy to find you again. But that mistake isn't happening anymore. I'm sorry, Kitty. Please forgive me?"   
  
Kitty looked at the man that was standing in front of her.   
  
The next thing that happened caught Lance by complete surprise. Kitty had delivered a right hook to his bottom jaw.  
  
"Christ Kitty... A simple 'I hate you' would have been better."  
  
_Leave the light on,  
  
I'll never give up on you,  
  
Leave the light on,  
  
For me too, for me too_  
  
"**A whole year.** It took you a **whole damn year** to come here, and apologize. You know how much I missed you, how many tears these eyes have shed? Do you know how many extra credit assignments I have done just to keep my mind off of you. And you know for a fact, Lance Alvers, that I have no need for them," Lance started to grin at her rambles. He had missed them, "Don't you dare smile at me. You don't even have the guts to at least lean over, and romantically k-"   
  
Kitty was instantly hushed as a pair of firm and demanding lips pressed against hers. Lance's one arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist, while the other was brought up to stroke her cheek softly.   
  
Kitty ran her hands through his hair, and laced itself there not letting their positions change for about a good couple of minutes.  
  
She pulled away to whisper into his ears, _"I love you."_   
  
_"I have always loved you..."_ Lance replied back before silencing her once more to kiss her softly and passionately.  
  
_Back to me  
  
I know that it comes  
  
Back to me  
  
Doesn't it scare you  
  
Your will is not as strong  
  
As it used to be _  
  
And as for the rest of the story you can surely figure that out... (A/N: wink-wink)  
  
But for those of you that can't..... _They lived happily ever after.  
_

_

* * *

_

_  
_Thanks for the support guys...


End file.
